


Я люблю тебя

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Они познакомились друг с другом задолго до личной встречи.





	Я люблю тебя

Их знакомство нельзя было назвать идеальным. Это совсем не та история, которую стоило рассказывать детям или друзьям, её не стоило рассказывать даже тем, кто искренне интересовался. Наверное, поэтому на вопрос о том, как они познакомились, Стив всегда отвечал: «_На работе_». Это строго, презентабельно и не вызывает вопросов. Тони улыбался, кивал, и его губы дергались в нервной усмешке. Он и сам говорил так каждому. Был бы его отец жив, он бы и ему сказал ровным счётом то же самое, не жалея и не думая.

Они познакомились друг с другом задолго до личной встречи.

Тони знал Капитана Америка по рассказам отца, хроникам, историям, которые тётя Пегги рассказывала ему перед сном. А позже увидел записи Фьюри: фотографии, видео с камер наблюдения, видео-допрос, который проводил «Щ.И.Т.», когда Стив только пришёл в себя после семидесятилетней комы. Все это не вызывало у него никаких эмоций. Очередной разодетый клоун, призванный воспитать в детях любовь к государству. Сладкая конфетка, а внутри — ничего, пустота, какая-то чертова сыворотка и слишком милое личико для грозного героя.

Стив узнал о Железном Человеке из файлов, что ему оставил Фьюри. Изучил его биографию и был, мягко говоря, не в восторге от того, что из себя представлял Тони Старк — ещё один напыщенный болван, который больше чешет языком, чем делает что-то полезное. Да, он умный, а ещё не скупится на благотворительность, хотя, вероятно, в этом есть заслуга его личной помощницы — она больше похожа на человека, которого заботят проблемы экологии и голода. А ещё он, несомненно, красивый. Но разве красота что-то значит, когда человек внутри — пустышка?

Но что значат все эти записи, файлы, отчеты агентов о работе с тем или иным человеком, когда ловишь на себя взгляд улыбчивых карих глаз и думаешь, что хотел бы ощущать на себе этот взгляд вечно? Стив хотел, жаждал и просто таял, видя, как Тони улыбается, и неважно кому, зачем, почему. Ему просто нравилось наблюдать за счастливым Тони, за живым Тони, который опроверг все его домыслы и стер из памяти первые впечатления.

И как же он радовался, когда понял, что Тони испытывает все то же самое: ловит улыбки, взгляды и любые слова, брошенные в его адрес; ловит Стива на крючок, заманивая, и Стив сам не мог объяснить себе, почему так легко повелся.

То ли потому что ночами мечтал о том, как будет до дрожи в пальцах сжимать бедра Старка, то ли потому что хотел, чтобы Тони сжимал его так же сильно в ответ. Чтобы хватал, грубо, по-собственнически, целовал, кусая губы, чтобы вжимал в любую поверхность, которая ему больше понравится.

То ли потому что влюбился без памяти и боялся себе в этом признаться.

Зато так легко говорил это Тони, который порой и не спрашивал, а просто целовал его в плечо или в макушку, обнимал, чтобы скорее заснуть, прижимаясь колючей щекой к спине.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив, когда Тони вернулся домой после того, как его особняк в Малибу превратился в груду камней и пепла.

И закрыл глаза на всё то, что было до этого момента.

И плевать на глупый подарок на Рождество и на балет из девушек в довольно скудной версии костюма Капитана Америка на день рождения; плевать на сто сорок марков, которые Тони собирал в попытках справиться со своим недугом в одиночестве.

Главное, что Тони смотрел на него, стрелял глазами, цеплял и улыбался. Ладонью касался щеки, а потом смешно щелкал пальцами, отвлекая внимание. Главное, что Тони обнимал его. Главное, что Тони был жив.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив, заметив долю сомнения в глазах Тони после всего, что случилось с Альтроном.

Да, Тони прогадал, да, вышло неважно, но Стив почти не злился. Злился разве что за то, что всё это Тони повернул за его спиной, что не поделился, не доверился, когда, казалось бы, мог.

Но Стив не винил, как все остальные; не болтал глупости, как Фьюри. Просто сжимал ладонь и беззвучно признавался в любви. А Тони отвечал ему тем же, целовал в плечо или в щеку, пытаясь уснуть. Лежа на животе, Стив обнимал его поперек груди и пел колыбельные.

— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Стив, когда Тони в очередной раз приглядывал за мальчиком-супергероем. Он знал, что Тони хочет дать ему стипендию и возможность учиться в лучшей школе Нью-Йорка, потому что видит в нем потенциал.

Стив тоже видел: храброе сердце, глупые поступки, а когда паренек лез на рожон, Стив невольно вспоминал себя, и каждый раз говорил Тони, что парень не отступится, так что лучше не упускать его из виду.

Тони, хоть и не признавался, был в шаге от того, чтобы стать ему отцом, которого тот потерял еще в детстве, а Стив с удовольствием составил бы ему компанию. Ему нравился этот смышленый паучок, который борется с преступностью и как последний позер заливает всё это на ютуб.

— Это у него от тебя, — подразнил его Стив, когда они смотрели очередное видео.

— И он все еще мне не сын, — ворчал Тони, но все равно улыбался. Правда глаза колет, да это не повод её не признавать.

— Зато он тебе как сын, — Стив поцеловал Тони в макушку. — Он был бы рад узнать о том, кто за ним наблюдает.

— Да он расплачется, если тебя увидит, — хмыкнул Тони, кивнув в сторону монитора.

— Тогда что он будет делать, увидев тебя?

Тони легко шлепнул его по заднице, но намек понял. Так что Стив не удивился, когда в следующий раз встретился с этим пареньком в башне Мстителей. Кормить пришлось обоих.

— Я Питер, — представился он.

Но прежде, чем Стив успел ответить, Тони сделал это за него:

— Можешь звать его папочкой, ему это нравится, — он рассмеялся, поймав недовольно-смущенный взгляд Капитана. И боже, как это было прекрасно. Они быстро стали семьей.

Когда все вдруг пошло не так, как хотелось, когда все повалилось из рук, а Тони смотрел на него, как на предателя, Стив хотел умереть. Прямо там, перед Тони, упасть — на пол, на землю, в океан, неважно куда — замертво. А напоследок сказать:

— Я люблю тебя.

Потому что неважно, что случилось в мире, что произошло между ними, неважно, как сильно злится Стив и как ненавидит его Тони, любовь никуда не девается. Стив знал, что нужен, до того, как Тони сказал ему об этом; он знал, что не сможет принять условия, что выставляют им мировые лидеры, не сможет быть рядом, даже если Тони его попросит.

Потому что это он вдруг стал тем самовлюбленным придурком, ставящим свои цели выше общественных; это он вдруг начал наступать на глотки, чтобы спасти друга. Но он так же пожертвовал всем, что имел: пожертвовал домом, который был так ему дорог, с его серыми стенами, испачканными в акриловых красках; пожертвовал спокойствием, о котором мечтал столько времени; пожертвовал Питером, который звал его папой Стивом, каждый раз смущаясь и отворачиваясь, пряча свои румяные щеки; пожертвовал Тони, понимая, что сердце уже никогда не будет биться так же, как билось рядом с ним.

В его голове только три слова — «я люблю тебя», «я люблю тебя», «я люблю тебя», но Стив в письме ни разу не признался ему в любви. Хотел, думал об этом, но так и не написал. Не потому что больше не любил.

Глупость какая. Конечно, любил. Любил так, что оставил его одного, позволил самому решать судьбу, отошел в сторону от дел, от его дел, лишь бы не мешать, не давить, не настаивать. Любил так, что дал ему свободу, даже не спрашивая, стоит ли это того.

И когда случился Танос, когда Тони сгинул где-то в небе вместе с Питером на инопланетном корабле, Стив держался стойко. Был таким же хмурым и серьезным, безэмоциональным, когда Тони не вернулся после щелчка. И с каждым днем всё больше и больше напоминал бездушную статую.

Здесь, где каждый кого-то потерял. Каждый нуждался в твердом плече, поэтому Стив так отчаянно пытался держаться здравого смысла и не сходить с ума. Не то, чтобы ему не хотелось — он бы перевернул весь мир вверх дном, если бы мог, да какая его сила? Но он держался и, надо сказать, справлялся с этим получше многих. Может, потому что для него это давно стало привычным, а может, потому в сердце теплилась надежда — он верил, что Тони вернется, поразит всех своим появлением и спасет этот мир от напасти. Он ведь всегда так делал, так почему бы не повторить этот трюк снова?

Двадцать два дня прошли как один. Стив понял это не сразу. Вначале ему казалось, что время тянется, жестоко издеваясь над ним, проверяя на прочность и стойкость; и он знал, что заслужил это как никто другой. Тогда, сбегая от Тони, он силился защитить тех, кто не может постоять за себя. Именно так он думал. Но что, если всё это лишь жалкая попытка спрятаться, чтобы не получить удар от Тони?

Потом корабль в небе, секунды, которые все равно что года, скрежет открывающегося люка.

И Тони, едва похожий на себя самого. Худой, бледный, заросший. Тони, переживающий, что Питера с ним нет; обиженный, что жизнь так не справедливая, обвиняющий Стива во всех смертных грехах, в предательстве, в том, что бросил, кинул, оставил одного, не спросив. И Стив слушал, кивал, соглашался, поддакивал, чем еще больше злил Тони.

А потом он почувствовал рукой металл. Теплый. У Тони всегда все было теплым — ладони, ступни, губы, реактор в груди. Взгляд, любое слово, прикосновение. Поцелуй. Сердце. Стив был зависим от его тепла. Нуждался, но не просил, только незаметно прикасался, брал, чего так хотел.

— Лжец! — выругался Тони, обессиленный, изможденный, все еще небритый и нестриженный.

И упал ему в руки, все такой же теплый. Все такой же родной.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив, аккуратно обхватывая его руками. Поцеловал в плечо, в щеку, коснулся губами лба.

Он видел, как отвернулись все: Кэрол — в непонимании, Тор — в смущении. Брюс и Нат — чтобы оставить их только вдвоем.

Та ночь далась тяжело им обоим. Стив не спал, а Тони только дремал, но никак не мог насытиться сном.

В ту ночь они разговаривали, совсем как раньше. Тони поднимал брови, повторяя «на работе», а Стив улыбался, пытаясь подражать его манере.

«Я люблю тебя», «я люблю тебя», «я люблю тебя», — крик души, которому Стив, наконец, позволил вырваться.

«Прости меня», «прости, что не спросил», «прости, что не сказал», — Стив тоже не сдержал.

В ту ночь кокон, в котором он жил последние два года, рухнул. В ту ночь Тони ему улыбался. Им понадобился еще целый месяц, чтобы все обиды ушли окончательно.

Мучительный месяц с попытками быть обычной парой, с руганью и битьем посуды, с паническими атаками и слезами; с объятиями на диване, с поцелуями перед сном, с теплым завтраком и поездками в МакАвто в три часа ночи. Со смехом. С печалью. С горечью. С любовью, которая прошла испытания.

С любовью, которая, как смертельная болезнь, так и не ушла.

В день свадьбы Тони выглядел сногсшибательно. Выглядел по-настоящему счастливым, несмотря на весь тот хаос, что творился вокруг. Его темно-синий пиджак и штаны в цвет, бордовый галстук, белые носки и лаковые черные ботинки — все сидело идеально. У Стива дыханье сперло, когда он увидел его таким у алтаря.

Вся его холодность в тот день пропала навсегда. В его сердце теплился этот образ, образ из того дня, когда Тони стал его личным Тони Старком, его любовью, единственным, что имело значение для него.

— Никогда больше не надену этот костюм, — с улыбкой произнес Тони, привалившись к плечу Стива. Перед глазами — тихое озеро, маленькая рощица, за спиной — милый домик, который Тони купил для них еще до рокового расставания. — Только если на свои похороны.

— Прошу, не надо, не шути так, — протянул Стив, нахмурившись. Он наблюдал за Тором, который явно был не своей тарелке, но пытался выглядеть счастливым.

— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Тони. В уголках глаз — морщинки, и Стив, затаив дыхание, думал о том, что хотел поцеловать их все.

Стив помнил каждый миг, прожитый с Тони, как будто это было вчера. Помнил, как он убирал этот треклятый костюм в этот чертов шкаф, в зеркале которого он сейчас видел своё отражение. Сидя на их с Тони кровати, он утирал слезы кулаком, и не знал, как взять себя в руки и выйти к людям.

Тони, как обычно, спас весь мир. Стал героем, которому аплодировали.

Но в этот раз погиб сам, чтобы другие могли жить.

Стив держал в руке пустую вешалку от свадебного костюма Тони, пытался улыбнуться светлым воспоминаниям, но глаза застилали слезы. И он понимал, что так пройдет вся его оставшаяся жизнь. Он не строил никаких иллюзий на будущее, потому что для него будущего без Тони просто нет.

Тони бы ему это не простил, никогда. Несмотря на всё, что между ними было, на все их размолвки, на расставания, Тони не простил бы ему именно такой глупости. Горевать всю жизнь по тому, кого уже не вернешь — это бессмысленно, а Тони не любил все, что не имело смысла.

Очередной стук в дверь, тихий, еле слышный.

— Пап, нам пора, — раздался сиплый голос Питера за дверью. Стив не мог представить, что чувствовал он. Для него не было этих пяти лет, когда Тони был счастлив.

— Да, да, я сейчас, — бегло сказал Стив, вытерев слезы рукавом пиджака.

Он встал, сглотнув очередной комок слез, повесил вешалку в шкаф и закрыл дверцу.

Когда он вышел из комнаты, его встретил Питер: с таким же красным лицом, зареванными глазами, с горем утраты и пустотой в сердце. Стив приобнял его, напоминая, что они все еще есть друг и друга.

Теперь и он твердо решил, что больше никогда не наденет свой свадебный костюм. Разве что, только на свои похороны, но там уже не ему решать.


End file.
